


[Podfic] Be Mine

by PM_reads (PrincessMariana)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman Finds Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads
Summary: Podfic of Be Mine by LapinIn which everyone finds out before Batman. Batman is not pleased.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345814) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> This fic made me ship Kaldur/Dick so much. I am so glad Lapin let me podifc it! :)

**[Listen here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j1jy8tjnzi3viv0/%5BYOUNG%20JUSTICE%5D%20Be_Mine_podfic.mp3?dl=0)**  


**Text:** [Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345814/chapters/561409)

**Author:** [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin)

**Reader:** [PM_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads)

**Length:** 33:58

**Author's Note:**

> Music Used: [“Young Love”](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/BoxCat_Games/Nameless_the_Hackers_RPG_Soundtrack/BoxCat_Games_-_Nameless-_the_Hackers_RPG_Soundtrack_-_06_Young_Love)  
> by [BoxCat Games](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/BoxCat_Games)  
> From the [Free Music Archive](https://freemusicarchive.org/)  
> [CC](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)
> 
> Thank you for listening! If you liked this, please give Lapin's original text a Kudos too! :)
> 
> If one of the links doesn't work, please let me know in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
